YK-10: The Robot
by YK-10
Summary: In this version of MLAATR the main character is a boy
1. 0:1

He... or, to put it more realistically, IT was in a liquid containment unit, (L.C.U.) being studied by Dr. Stewart , a scientist . It was a prototype of a GRS. (Global Response Unit) Suddenly, its Scanners (which is robot for "eyes") flew open, and it blasted out, through the ceiling. And almost instantly ran out of gas. Let me seize this oppurtunity to let you know what he looked like. He looked like any normal, 13-year old child. exept for his red hair (actual red. not really light brown.) and his red, flame pattern paint on his mettallic legs that looked like really cool, expensive boots (back to the story) There was a deppressed-looking boy named Dylan walking down the street, which makes sense, having him just run from home. (for reasons to be explained later) He had blonde hair, and slightly sharp teeth, and a Black jacket with stains all over it. He stopped, hearing a strange noise gradually getting louder. like a kid who's voice was cracking was attempting to scream as loud as he could. When suddenly, -THUNK- a Red haired kid about a year younger than him landed about an inch from his foot. It looked up. "Heh, Heh.. Sorry.." it said "Who.. What.. Why?!" Poor, confused Dylan asked. "I ran out of gas..." it answered.

"Yeah, that helps."

"My serial number is YK-10." Dylan seemed even more confused. YK-10 got up. "I'm a Robot."

Please comment and tell me what this story could use!


	2. 0:2

"Wait, What?!" Dylan Asked. Then a green, wobbly, thing appeared in front of him. "blip." it said. Then it just, well, popped. "What was That?!" Dylan Asked "You act like i know everything!" YK-10 said. "Well,You are a Robot!" Yelled Dylan. "Programmed with the IQ of a 13 year old Boy!"

...Silence...

It appeared again. "bloop" then popped. "That thing is kind of making me mad." They both said at the same time. Well, at least they agreed on something. "im going to try and find my creator." YK-10 started to walk away.

It appeared right in front of him.

in a second, Yk-10's arms extended and grabbed the thing, throwing it through the sound barrier. it just appeared in front of him again. "RRGH, What are you?!" YK-10 screamed. "Im glitch!" It popped. Dylan and YK-10 just looked at eachother. "So.. your names YK-10? i hate acronyms." Dylan said critically. "i'll just call you... Jack." "it's a serial number, not an acronym!" YK-10 said, hurt. "do i look like i care?" Dylan said. "you can live with me until you find your creator, Jack" he said, forgetting he'd recently run away from home for a moment, but then he lied, "i live by myself in a hotel. follow me." They walked down a non-crowded street. "this town is called shakepound" Dylan said They passed a few resturaunts that his automatic internet scanner didn't even know about. (meaning that they were only n that town and not very popular, like McDonald's) When they reached the hotel, The sun was setting. They walked in, And Dylan purchased a Room, Telling YK-10 he was just paying rent. When they walked into the hotel, YK-10 said, "wow, you know how to keep a place clean." and Dylan suppressed a laugh.

Dr. Stewart was desperatly looking around town for his beloved robot. (with no luck, i might add) And seemed hopelessly Depressed. He went back to his mansion and went into the basement, sat at his computer and went through his studies, trying to find clues as to his whereabouts, when suddenly he found a file that said: MONITER in a large, red print. "well now i feel stupid" he said. Then clicked it.

YK-10 was just about to question why there wasn't any furniture in the apartment, when a screen came out of his back, Dr. Stewart was on it. "YK-10! Where on earth are you?" He just looked at the screen in awe for a moment, then sheepishly answered: "who are you?" "You should know, i programmed this information on your database." "Wait whats going on here?" Dylan said, feeling left out. "im his creator, now who're you? child." Dr. Stewart asked. great, now i bought a hotel for nothing. he thought. "im Dylan." he said. now it was YK-10's turn to be suprised. "my creator?! as in dad? tell me where you are!" "ahem." Dr. Stewart said, eyeing him. "tell me where you are PLEASE." YK-10 said. "Check your database." The screen retracted. YK-10 Was out of gas, so he ran faster than humanely possible directly through the door of his house. "the grs project is far too destructive." Dr. Stewart mumbled to himself. he greeted his son. then asked "where where you?" YK-10 answered, "searching for you!" Then remembered Dylan. "one sec dad." he jumped as if he were going to blast off, then hit the ground. "Dad, can i please have a upgrade to my thrusters next week?" He asked as if he were asking for am upgrade to his allowance. Dr. Stewart was doing the dishes. "Only if you do your chores." he said. Yk-10 ran away and hit dylan head-on by (accident of course) then picked him up and exitedly shook him. "Dylan! you can live with me and my dad!" he took him to his house and asked his dad. "well what about his parents?" Dr. Stewart asked. Dylan stepped in and lied; they were killed in a car wreck, the adoption center wouldn't accept me, so im on the streets." Dr. Stewart looked at him suspiciously, but then said "fine, but he'll have to live in the attic until i build a room for him." He walked down the stairs into his lab. "yes!" YK-10 yelled.

Please review!


End file.
